


I'll Be Back

by sweeneybearsam



Series: You're My Favorite Poison [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flashback, M/M, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback; Rich and Matt parting ways after a secret meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Back

"Gotta go. I’ll be back tonight, okay?”

Rich just closed his eyes, falling back into the bed and dragging the blanket back up, face turning into the pillow. Why did he always ask if it was ‘okay’? Rich couldn’t say no—the man was married. If he had to sneak off back to his wife, Rich couldn’t stop him. He didn’t think he could ask that of Matt, honestly.

Rob had started harping on him about it, saying he needed to stop helping Matt cheat, that it was wrong… but Rich couldn’t agree. Matt was happier these days, always laughing and smiling, and the best part was that none of the dazzling grins were forced or fake—he seemed to be truly happy. If their little arraignment made him so content, there was no sense it cutting it off.

“Yeah. Tonight. Text me when you head out… I’ll wait outside for you.”

“Thanks, babe. I love you.”

Then the pillow was being torn away as a lithe body shifted to settle comfortably against Richard’s hips and hands rested on the bed on either side of his face to lean down and kiss his lips. These were his favorite kisses for some reason. Maybe it was because they tasted different—sweeter almost. As though Matt made them that much more important to assure Rich he would be returning to him.

Rich reached to rake his fingers through short, dark hair, humming against Matt’s lips and savoring the contact while he could. It was always over far too soon and this was no exception, Matt pulling away to press one more to his lips quickly before he grabbed his wedding ring, slipping it back on, and heading out. He waited until Matt was out of sight to whisper back, throat tight.

“I love you too…”


End file.
